


More Chats (Pt.8)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, christmas and dysphoria, ffffuuuuck, oooh hahahaha trini is trans, surprise surprise but i am too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends





	More Chats (Pt.8)

**private chat; sunnyD, detective dimples**

[sunnyD]: hey what do i do about my issue thing with kim

[detective dimples]: which issue hahahaha

[sunnyD]: how do i tell the girl that im in love with that im trans

[detective dimples]: just tell her whenever youre ready

[detective dimples]: and i know its hard with everything weve gone through with our family but itll be okay

[sunnyD]: but what if i tell her and she hates me because of it

[detective dimples]: why would she hate you???

[sunnyD]: because she thinks shes dating a girl and it makes me feel like a freak

[sunnyD]: i would hate for kimberly to be with a freak i cant do that to her

[sunnyD]: i mean i feel like a girl

[sunnyD]: well i mean i AM a girl but what if she hates me since im not packing what she thinks

[detective dimples]: you are a girl and youre the bravest girl ive ever met and i love you and im so so so proud of you for being as sweet as you are even after all the shit weve gone through, and im so glad that i have the honor of calling you my sister

[detective dimples]: youre beaautiful and kind and the opposite of all the things they make you out to be

[sunnyD]: you really think that?

[detective dimples]: of course

* * *

private chat; sunnyD, pinkie 

[sunnyD]: hey i need to talk to you about something

[sunnyD]: and if you hate me or you’re disgusted i get it and i’ll leave you alone, but you deserve to know

[pinkie]: yeah?

[sunnyD]: i’m transgender 

[sunnyD]: and i’m sorry if you think i’m a freak now or you’re mad that you associated yourself with a tranny it’s okay 

[pinkie]: trini

[pinkie]: don’t call yourself that

[pinkie]: you’re beautiful and intelligent and just all around amazing 

[pinkie]: thank you so much for trusting me with something as personal as this

[sunnyD]: well yeah you’re my girlfriend you need to know

[pinkie]: no you didn’t have to tell me 

[pinkie]: i have no right to know what goes on in your life but i’m so glad you granted me this privilege of knowing more about you

[sunnyD]: so you don’t think i’m weird?

[pinkie]: not more than usual, you’re still my crazy girl and i love you so much

[sunnyD]: i love you too, thank you so much

* * *

 

 famsquad

[bi spy]: i’m just saying mighty morphing power rangers is better than any other version

[sunnyD]: truu

[detective dimples]: fuck you i’ll always fucks with dino charge ;)

[pinkie]: petition to kick maggie out of the family say aye 

[sunnyD]: aye

[good one]: aye

[bi spy]: aye

[little grey]: nope

[detective dimples]: haha fuck you guys 

[little grey]: but i prefer ninja steel

[sunnyD]: ew

[bi spy]: stop being mean it’s christmas eve 

[pinkie]: oh yeah i forgot

[bi spy]: blasphemy!!!

[sunnyD]: i agree with this tree here that’s blasphemy 

[pinkie]: trini you’re my girlfriend you’re supposed to be on my side

* * *

private chat; detective dimples, sunnyD

[detective dimples]: i’m proud of you what you did takes guts kiddo

[sunnyD]: thanks sis

[detective dimples]: <3)

[sunnyD]: <3)

* * *

famsquad

[pinkie]: y’all it’s midnight merry christmas 

[little grey]: merry chrysler 

[sunnyD]: kim meet me at the quarry now pls

[pinkie]: okay...

[good one]: be careful she’s gonna jump your bones~

[bi spy]: lena i want a divorce

[good one]: oh!no!

* * *

 

[pinkie]:[{bestgirlfriendever.jpeg}](https://instagram.com/p/BZaVs23HhA9/)

[sunnyD]: [{greatmindsthinkalike}.jpeg](https://instagram.com/p/BZaWaVwn7sj/)

[detective dimples]: how the fuck can you afford that

[sunnyD]: i have a job as well margaret 

[detective dimples]: oh dont first name me trinity

[bi spy]: alexandra

[little grey]: eh

[good one]: y’all it’s two in the morning go to fucking sleep

[detective dimples]: ALEX IM COMING OVER IM HEARING  T H I N G S  NO SISTER SHOULD HEAR

 


End file.
